Bound to us
by falleneternety
Summary: Scott and Isaac have finally thought that now was the time to get their own orphan wolf from the orphan markets. one just so happens to catch the young true alpha and omega, but is the new member going to be ready for the other side of these two seemingly harmless people? or will the previous "training" prove he truly is broken under all the chains he was bound in at first sight?
1. Chapter 1 - A Decision is to be made

thank you for choosing to read my story!

i don't own teen wolf or anything related to the show

backstory- the entire pack has grown up, so originally the entire pack (during the show) is 17-20 so they have aged to 21-24 a side character that is introduced later will be 18 (don't want to ruin the spoilers!) but so far everyone is alive but malia, the alpha pack and jennifer do not exist in this storyline.

enough of my rambling. Enjoy the story!

Bound to us

"Isaac" Scott whispered silently. As his lips lingered at Isaac neck.

"Hm?" he asked looking over to his partner in the bed next to him stroking his chest daring to make his member stand tented again after just having sex less than an hour ago.

"Remember how I mentioned we should think about… adding to our pack" he gazed into the eyes of his partner who was still lucid from the last round of sex.

"Yea? What about it." He started to stroke his alphas chest but Scott grabbed his hand and held it stroking it gently.

"I think we should add to our pack. Officially." He holds Isaacs hand and looks to his partners face to see what he would say to the idea that had been in the air for about 4 months.

"Scott. I know you want to add to the pack but don't you think it's a bit too soon? I mean after all. Stiles and Derek just added to their pack and they have been together much longer than we have. " He stated looking into the soulful eyes that were now falling to the bed not wanting to look at Isaac.

"They weren't ready for a long time and you know that Isaac. Derek and stiles have been waiting because they couldn't afford to add to the pack. They were waiting on the rebuilding of their home remember? And they love the added member to their pack now-" Isaac sat up and walked over to the dresser opening the dark mahogany wood drawer he took out what looked like a dark black wooden box and held it for a brief moment. Once finally turning around to Scott with the box in hand.

"You know that I mean Scott. Derek and stiles… they don't do things the way we do. We are of a different life then theirs completely. And I don't want to ruin a fragile persons life and mind because of what we would be doing to them." Scott left the bed and held Isaacs hands tracing with one the two circles around the box. Something that Isaac picked out but Scott knew exactly what it was but decided to let his partner make that choice on his own trusting his judgement. while his chin rested on Isaacs shoulder his other hand grasped and traced the pure sterling silver wristlet that was on Isaacs right wrist. A present Scott got Isaac after they were together for 3 years and it was something Isaac never took off except to bathe as to not ruin the precious metal.

" You were able to change… it doesn't mean the person could be that way. We can help them if need be." And his lips ghosting over the sweet spot of Isaacs's neck. His bright yellow eyes shined and vanished within seconds.

"We can look… but not to buy unless we are completely ready to buy them." He stated as he went to the bathroom and ripped his boxers clean off his skin. "Now come join me for a nice shower." He trailed to the shower with Scott close behind full of life like a puppy and ripped his clothes off upon entering the shower room to have more shower sex before tomorrow.

2 days later.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the beta omega slave spectacular. " yelled an over the top man who clearly getting the thrill of obtaining money from the abandoned or orphaned omegas and betas.

"Ok, where would you like to look first Scott?" asked Isaac who was looking down the rows of what was for sale and what was in their minds of a good person for their needs.

"Lets look at the 50-25% off people first. Never know there could be some good ones in there.

"Sir?" asked an Asian girl walking along with Scott and Isaac.

"Yes Kira?" Scott looked over to the young bright girl wearing a skirt and long-sleeve shirt with a bright red collar on her neck along with a beautiful little silver bell on the metal tab where the collar identifications go. She walked diligently with the two masters who were watching over her for the day.

"What are both of you looking for? I could help you find one by sorting out the people here. I'm quite good at looking for what is needed." She looked at them both politely smiling.

"We would like a pleasure slave, but also one that could help around the house as well." Said Isaac who was looking in the 50% off slaves while Scott was on the other side looking at the 25% ones.

"Sirs, you wont find what your looking for in these sections. I know that pleasure slaves are usually found in new merchandise. Plus this market has no pleasure slaves that are discount price. " She stated. Scott smiled remembering how happy he was when Lydia and Jackson purchased her. She was just what they needed in their home.

"Alright Kira lead the way." Scott spoke lightly and they walked through to the new merchandise. Upon getting there they saw all these pleasure slaves and how unique or bland they all were. None of them were really making the cut for what they were looking for. But as Scott and Kira were looking down the row of new slaves that were all side by side. Isaac strayed away from the group and went to see what the commotion was towards the cages in the corner of the place. Upon getting there he knew what it was.

These wolves were rouge and needed to be in bars to protect buyers from harm, he saw a few when he went with Derek and stiles when they looked for their slaves Erica and Boyd. But one caught Isaacs's eyes immediately. One slave was sitting in the center of his cage; chains all around his body and wolfsbane laced collar and cuff-lets to prevent shifting to make sure he wouldn't get into trouble. A merchant came over once seeing what Isaac was looking at he made his move to persuade.

"He is a feisty one sir. But strong built" he saw Isaac had money and could probably buy the problem wolf easily. All they saw was this wolf next to him softly sitting there rubbing next to the young one in the cage.

"What's his story and why is there a wolf with him in there." He noticed Scott came up behind him after seeing the spark Isaac found with the one in the cage. Looking at the boy now crouched at eye level. The boy couldn't be less than 18, but he was small for his body and frame. Yet Scott now saw what and why Isaac was so intrigued by this boy.

" He is feisty and dangerous has given his instructors and my men a terrible time before. But with a collar of wolfs bane on him he is much less dangerous and he doesn't fight with it on. As far as the wolf next to him; its his caretaker. They are raised by the wolf to partially not lose roots of what they are animal wise. Our slaves are meant to live like a human but live and are raised by a wolf to learn the comfort and or well… ways of how to act for masters." The man says now seeing more money because of two men, he really was buttering up the two of them badly.

"How much." Scott asks once looking at Isaac knowing they had a certain amount when they got there of 50,000 hoping he could be lower but the price wasn't going to matter because the wolf boy would be theirs.

"35,000" the man says.

"Deal" they shook hands and the mans sly smile is what took them by not surprise but to remember this man.

"Pleasure doing business sirs." He bowed once the paperwork and money was filled out. "Alright boys. Load him up." The young boy in the cage sees the needle coming closer to him. He knew he had to be strong but his fear of these men was imminent he knew resisting was impossible now. He couldn't move because of the wolfsbane chains ,wrist cuff-lets and collar and their effects on him. But he knew fighting would mean a shocker. And when the needle was injected he looked at his new masters for a brief second before total darkness medication was working, and he was awaiting his new hell.


	2. Chapter 2 - New Life for me now

Upon leaving the marketplace; Isaac and Scott took their new slave and loaded him and Kira to the back seat. Kira had the slave's head on her lap as she felt his warm breath on her legs while asleep she was happy he had some time to rest knowing he probably didn't get so much at the facility he was raised in. Scott and Isaac got in front seats and were soon on their way back home, but every so often Isaac glanced back at the young wolf sleeping from the forced drugs in his system.

"He is a nice one Isaac, i see why you chose him." Scott held his partners hand as he was looked back at Scott happy that he was the one that somehow found the perfect new member to add to there pack.

"He seemed like the one for us. I couldn't refuse to get him." He looked back at the young wolf again. He now saw the extent of him. His face had worry, something he could clearly see, only because he knew what fear and worry were like before he was turned by Derek all those years ago in high school. And although his body wasn't marked because of healing. He did have looks of pure terror on his face from whatever invaded his dreams; which did worry Isaac. _'what did they do you young wolf?'_ he mentally asked himself while looking back up to Scott knowing he probably sensed the same thing while Isaac was looking at him.

"He reminds me of you… when I first found you" he said remembering how broken he was when Derek found and turned Isaac. Scott was the one that helped bring him out of his shell. And Isaac still could never repay him for that, he waited for a good time to find a slave and for Isaac this was the perfect time and the right slave to save and bring out of its shell and also do what they originally bought the young wolf for in the first place. but of course, there is a time and place for everything and that huge step was not something that was going to happen so soon. The drive home was smooth; upon getting back to their home Lydia was already they're in the driveway to pick up Kira after leaving her with Scott and Isaac for the day because of work.

"How was your day Kira, did you help Scott and Isaac?" she hugged them both while silently looking in the back of their car seeing the young boy.

"Yes I did mistress." She smiled getting a soft pet on the head, that Kira longed for everyday from Lydia.

"Good… so… I assume he is the one?" she looked again at the boy from the passenger backseat.

"Yes. You can look at him." Scott gestured her to him. She quickly looked over at the boy, She saw the looks of Isaac's emotions. But a mix of Jackson, Lydia's other slave she bought right when they both were 18, it was a suprise that to Lydia that jackson and her became basically a couple. Seeing soft features of Jacksons looks in the boy she knew he was going to be a new experience to the two new slave owners.

"Be gentle and kind with him… I hope you two are ready for this" she said as she hugged them both and left the driveway with Kira sitting in the passenger seat. Upon watching the two leave, Scott went to the backseat to grab the boy who was beginning to stir because the medication was wearing off. Quickly he was brought into the house, and set down on their bed. He slowly opened his eyes now that the drug had officially worn off he nearly fell off the bed trying to sit up and stand knowing he was laying down and not in servants position. Isaac got there first and grabbed the falling boy and eased him back onto the bed.

"Whoa, its ok your ok. We aren't going to hurt you" he held the other boy making sure he didn't move for a few minutes, but this man wasn't an alpha._'is he a slave like me too?'_ either way it made him even more uncomfortable knowing that someone else was there with him, because it usually meant it wasn't good enough. feeling guilty already from not pleasing the master alpha who was now standing in front of him he was trying to submit although Isaac was trying to get him out of the submission position. But Scott stood there and said.

"There is no need to submit. We just want to get you cleaned up first ok? Isaac can you get some soap and towels?" The other wolf nodded once letting go of the slave and went to the bathroom grabbing the items as the alpha holds out his hand waiting for the young slave to come with him. under no choice the slave finally agrees to the alpha to go to the bathroom to take a bath and grabbed his hand. Isaac started the water and put soap in the bath, bubbles all over the place and Scott trying to get the slave to get to the bathroom was the first challenge he thought would have been the easiest. _' i mean, who doesn't love baths!'_ He noticed the effect the cuff-letts were doing to the wolf. his walking was minimal his movement was minimal and he looked like he could be a very sick human.

"One second" he smiled. Scott went to the kitchen grabbing his yellow rubber gloves and a Ziploc baggie and comes back into the room; grabbed the wolfs wrists gently and took the cuff-lets off slowly. Along with the collar and anklets following. He saw how those items put on the wolf had effected him and once the items in the Ziploc were sealed, Scott gently lifted the lightweight slave put him into the bathtub seeing that his strength was not there from the items he had been wearing for who knows how long. Isaac brought out a new loufa and a washcloth. Giving one to Scott, Isaac was slowly working on cleaning the wrists and upper body. While Scott was cleaning the lower body which had the boy confused. _'Why are they taking care of me? I'm supposed to be taking care of them.'_ He started to see how dirty he really was when the water was a brownish color. Isaac knew they needed to change the water and did so accordingly. once filling the water again they finished cleaning him up and he looked quite good when clean. And Lydia was right, he did look slightly like jackson.

"I'm quite surprised you were so dirty, I thought they would have taken better care of you." Said Isaac who was now just filling the water again to fully clean the new slave.

"M-sorry m-master" he said in a raspy voice. Talking is something he hasn't done in months because of the effects of the wolfsbane collar, but just talking a little brought a huge cough fit from being at the slave market. The coughing fit made him cough up a little blood after some time. it wasn't normal and it alarmed the other two immediately but they had their hands tied on getting him better first. Isaac got him some water and got him clothes to get changed while in the living room Scott called Deaton because they knew how important it was the slave was checked out and now seeing cough up blood they knew it was worse at the market then they realized. And on perfect timing as usual the veterinarian came into the home and was brought to there bedroom while the slave was in a basic pair of sweats and a shirt.

"Scott… Isaac. Good to see you both, and this must be your new addition?" he asked looking at the two while holding a bag full of supplies.

"This is him. He has a cough that made him bring up blood. And the cufflets and collar severely made him weak." Scott said. As he brought the bag over to Deaton who examined its contents carefully.

"This is lethal dosage of wolfsbane in a collar and cuff-lets, No wonder he cannot function. His body hasn't been able to heal or stay healthy because of these items, and actually... looking at these things... they are illegal to use while at a slave market. But! he should be alright in about 2 days he also looks skinny, so feed him lightly so he doesn't get sick. I also recommend this blend for the cough; its not uncommon for slaves to have a cough from the place they were from but this will speed up the healing and removal of the wolfsbane from his body system. Now I'm just going to check your vitals alright?" the boy didn't have a choice he was just staring at the floor not looking at anyone. As Deaton checked him out the boy seemed healthy aside from the beginning problems but with nothing left to do Deaton left the home leaving them with medication for a while and a for sure checkup in a few weeks. Scott and Isaac returned to the bedroom seeing that the boy was nearly asleep standing up from the numerous health tests Deaton did they both carried him to his bedroom he would be staying in until the boy could stay in their bed or bedroom whichever the boy would like the most. Upon putting him to bed Isaac asked softly while looking at the sleepy but beautiful wolf.

"What's your name?" Scott looked from Isaac to the boy who was basically asleep now but a muffled.

"L-Liam" came out from his mouth. His eyes nearly closed and basically asleep, Scott and Isaac were happy he told them his name so soon and that he hoped it was out of trust but that was undecided at this point. But they tucked him into the sheets and turned the lights of closed the door and awaited the next day with there new member in the home.


	3. Chapter 3 - Making Friends

The next day

It was 9:35 when Liam woke up. His eyes slowly blinking and darting around the room looking at his surroundings; he wasn't in a cage, nor did he have chains or any form of equipment on his body since he fell asleep last night. But somehow he wasn't on the floor but in a …bed? He wasn't supposed to be in a bed, because the cages is where he belonged; along with thousands of other orphaned wolves. Nearly falling out of the bed when standing because of balance from the wolfsbane in his system still. Liam finally was stable enough to slowly walk out of the bedroom and into to the kitchen, which he found was downstairs. Smelling the food and its contents made his mouth water; having not remembering the last time he had a good full meal. He saw his new masters were sitting at the table Scott on the end with Isaac to his right both men eating eggs; or what looked like eggs and toast on the side. Liam quietly and quickly sat at their feet with his face on the floor in between the two oblivious wolves that had no idea he was even there next to them because of how low Liam was to the floor.

"Scott, when should we wake him up?" Isaac took another forkful of the omelet he made.

"lets give him some time to rest, he probably hasn't had a good nights sleep the entire time of being in that market." Looking at Isaac but eating a large piece of peanut butter toast which muffled his sentence.

"true, and please eat without your mouth full, its hard to tell what your saying despite super hearing" he looked at Scott who had the usual puppy dog face and let it go because he knew there was no use to get him to change otherwise of his old habits. It wasn't until Isaac was about to get another serving of eggs

'_seriously what kind of eggs is that?' _Liam's head turned the thought around of the new food combination he would dare to want to try but made the thought vanish when the felt the chair move beside him. Once Isaac scooted his chair away he felt something blocking his feel from moving and looking down he saw Liam at their feet.

"Holy shi-" he stopped himself and caught his balance before he let anything he was holding break or fall from his grasp. Liam now with full fear on his face knowing he made a mistake he was talking and repeated whatever he was saying so fast they could almost barely understand what the young wolf was saying.

"Imsorryimsorryimsorrymasters" but with wolf hearing they could understand it only slightly better even with Liam's still broken sounding voice from last night. Isaac quickly put his plates down on the table and kneeled down next to Liam.

"Liam its ok. Are you alright? I didn't see you were there." he asked; concern fully on his face looking at the frightened wolf. The way he was positioned showed that there clearly was more that happened to Liam than what the sales person said. Liam had his entire body curled in on himself, and was clearly whining although it was soft and very high pitch the two wolves could still hear it.

"hey, shhh" Scott said now sitting on the floor next to Isaac softly petting Liam to try and get him to calm down.

"Master! I didn't wake up to cook for you both… or service you this morning" he said almost like a robot even with a sick voice you could feel the emotionless stature of how he spoke. Isaac looked to Scott for a second and then looked back to Liam.

"First Liam you don't service us like that. Definitely not now! Maybe in the future, but even we don't know that. Plus we aren't wanting that from you until you are fully ready to do so ok?" he asked trying to get Liam to understand which was a challenge within itself. He clearly didn't understand it at all. Although Isaac and Scott had clear intentions to make Liam their slave in a pleasureful way, they would do no such thing until the boy was ready.

"Sirs I want to service you both" he said as he was about to unzip Isaacs pants but he held his hands firmly to stop the motion.

"First of all, There is no need to call us that right now. I am Scott and this is my mate Isaac." Scott held Isaac close and kissed the back of his neck.

"Liam, please… don't do that yet, your not ready." He felt Liam withdraw and stop what he was doing.

"masters…Its my job to service you… it's the only thing I'm good for." He said with such sorrow as a tear fell from his face and he looked to the floor not wanting to look at his new masters._' I cant even be a perfect slave to them'_

"Hey, Liam. Look at me" he didn't look up, until Scott gently raised his chin to gaze into Liam's eyes. They were quite beautiful, Scott was glad in Isaac choosing Liam. "We want you to feel comfortable around us. And when you think your ready we can talk about service and everything along those lines alright?" Liam nodded like he understood but obviously didn't. Scott knew Derek would know what to do, and they were due to come by today which Scott was thankful for. After cleaning up breakfast Liam was still sitting on the floor but Isaac saved food for him to eat later in hopes that the young wolves apatite would return. Stiles was with Derek today when they came a few hours after breakfast along with their slaves Erica and Boyd, Erica's golden blonde hair was flowing with curls wearing a soft leather jacket and a pair of skinnies while Boyd was wearing a sweater and a plain pair of jeans both unique but their styles were their own and Scott was happy Derek and stiles gave the two slaves so much freedom. But their matching solid black collars with stiles and Derek's names engraved into the tags was the icing on the cake they looked like fine slaves for the two wolves proud o show off that they were owned. When settled in the porch with iced tea and lunch, Derek looked out at the back yard where all three slaves were sitting on and near the giant hammock talking together. There slaves Erica and Boyd were polar opposites seeing that Boyd was quiet and reserved while Erica was feisty and loved Derek's attention, but they enjoyed being together as slaves as well as adoring their masters and that is what Derek had wanted since the day he and stiles bought the two.

"Scott, don't worry, you two are going to be good at this. " he smiled looking at the stubborn and reserved wolf on the ground.

"Derek, he is so robotic about everything! And he was just terrified when we brought him home after the sedatives the market gave him wore off." He looked out and saw Erica and Boyd trying to talk to Liam, hoping he would soon open up to someone.

"Its normal for them at first to be scared like that Scott; Erica was scared and timid and Boyd talked to no one. Give them time and the care they need and deserve and he will be alright. " he looked as Erica was getting Liam to look up at her.

/ In the backyard/

Erica was sitting on the hammock bathing in the sun since she never got that many opportunities to just relax like a normal girl all the time. She knew the new slave to Scott and Derek had to talk eventually and she was determined to get him to finally talk.

"when did they buy you?" she asked looking at him from the side of the hammock his eyes were at the ground and not moving.

"hm?" she asked again. Still just silence.

"well consider yourself very lucky, there isn't a more kinder pair of masters, besides mine and Boyd's of course willing to take you in. she smiled looking at the now somewhat intrigued boy. Talking about Liam's new masters. But stiles called them in for lunch to grab their sandwiches.

"ERICA BOYD! LUNCH!" he yelled and put a plate that Erica came up to get bowing slightly.

"thank you for the lunch sirs!" she smiled receiving a pat on the head from Derek and stiles as she went back to Boyd and Liam. Seeing it was PB&J sandwiches she was hoping to get the little kid to eat something if he wouldn't talk.

"here, you must be really hungry" she held out a sandwich for him, he looked at it not knowing if it would be ok to take food from her. Regardless that she is a slave it still wasn't right for him to take something from a girl.

"I don't bite. Plus there is plenty for me and Boyd here. So please eat?" she asked again now holding it close to his hands. He slowly loosened his hands to grab the sandwich and once holding the squishy bread with contents inside was an unfamiliar feeling for him. He looked up at Erica obviously lost seeing that he hasn't eaten things like this in who knows how long. She nodded at him to take a bite, which made him look down to the food opening his mouth and took a very small bite out of the sandwich. But after chewing for awhile she gave him a glass of milk which he took greedily almost and gulped the white liquid. It put a smile on the wolfs face tasting milk again, knowing that he didn't get to be nursed by his mother in the cage he was in for a few days before he was sold. But Erica smiled in return as Boyd looked over the boy and stayed close by to the two of them but still stayed quiet.

"is it tasty?" she asked. ' does she always talk like this?' he asked in himself wondering why someone was talking to him. But he nodded knowing he couldn't lie. That food was delicious.

"good, oh by the way. I'm Erica, and this is Boyd." She pointed to the African man who hadn't said a thing the entire time. "Our masters are Derek and stiles" she pointed to the two men sitting across from Scott and Isaac.

"They are good to us, the same is that for your masters." Boyd nonchalantly said. Liam never looked at a man so fast before.

'when did he have a voice?' he thought before looking back to Erica who smiled to Boyd. Happy that the man had finally spoken again, since it had been a few days since he really talked. He saw how happy the two wolves were with their masters, but after living in fear for so long it worried Liam that he would never get that way with his masters. At least not at the rate he as acting around them, he could tell they weren't what he was expecting but that was what he would have to learn around for awhile before finally understanding his purpose for why he was bought.

"lm-" Liam whispered. Erica shot a look at him like she almost heard what he said.

"what?" she asked now her full attention on the boy.

"L-Liam… my name is Liam" he said softly now looking at the ground but a sudden hug tackle was what surrounded him. He looked up and saw it was Erica who was hugging him like that.

"nice to finally meet you Liam" she was smiling so big at him that he thought she really was pulling some kind of prank on him or something. But she was what he thought was generally happy that he told the two others his name.

"good to meet you Liam" Boyd smirked. He was the type of person Liam wouldn't mind being around as well as Erica. But he smiled again nodding to the other wolf in agreement.

"s-same to the two of you." He said as he felt the need to curl in on himself he held his knees with his hands and hugged himself. Erica still determined to get Liam out of his shell a little more she asked.

"friends?" she held out her hand. He looked at it, but did nothing to take her hand. There was no way he was going to be able to be her friend. He hurts his friends. He did so those times in the place before the market. But the same thing went into his head from an old lost dream.

'make friends Liam, I know you can. They will accept you with open arms I promise' the inner voice from an old friend he couldn't help but have a small tear escape when he slowly extended his hand to erica and shook her hand knowing this was the right decision in the end.

"f-friends" he smiled softly. A smile was returned from Erica and Boyd. While Scott, Isaac, Derek, and stiles were looking at the exchanges of a new friendship to come.


	4. Chapter 4 - Acceptance

Chapter 3 – acceptance

Derek looked at Isaac seeing his previous beta intently look at his and Scott's decision for a slave. His face looked straight but his emotions were as clear as day that he was worried about his slave. Despite his start in trying to understand everything, he still didn't think his slave was truly was ready with doing anything yet.

"Isaac" Derek finally spoke which got Isaac out of his gaze.

"Hm?" he asked looking dumbfounded for once because he wasn't paying attention.

"What worries you about him?" he nodded over to the two new masters.

"He was so broken this morning and yesterday. I don't know if we can ever get him accustomed to what we want from him." Isaac looked to Scott who nodded in understanding.

"Trust me Isaac, just give him time. And also… no matter how soft you want to go on him right now. He still is a slave after all, so treat him like one. Give him rules and chores to do, then once he is ready and comfortable you both can do what you want with him." He said looking at stiles remembering the experience of the 4 months ago that Derek and stiles got Erica and Boyd. It took them 3 months to get the two slaves accustomed and used to being slaves and be how they wanted them. Which was just for cleaning and company around the home. It was for Kira Lydia's slave. But Jackson was used for strength and looks really, he was a sex slave for her but she made it work almost immediately but it still took some time for him to adjust to Kira being added to the family.

"Der, we need to go. I promised my dad we would come over for dinner, plus he is telling me Parrish is waiting to see Erica again. Besides Lydia is already over there."

"Parrish went through for your dad?" Scott asked surprised.

"Yeah the papers were signed and official yesterday. My dad wanted to celebrate tonight. And you two are invited and so is your slave." He smiled as he got up from his chair as his phone started going off because Lydia was texting him so much.

"Yeah, we gotta go. But see you boys tonight anyways." Derek ushered Erica and Boyd into the house to go home to get ready to go to john stilinski's home.

"We will see if we both come over. There is no telling at this moment." Scott said while Isaac led the four out the front door to their car. Once they left the driveway Isaac closed the door while Scott went to find Liam.

"Liam?" Liam was standing at the threshold of the porch to the back door to the house. When Scott saw the boy in view, the smile on his face vanished and the monotone look on his face was back once again.

"Yes sir?" his eyes back to the ground awaiting instruction. Isaac came back to see the commotion after cleaning up a few dishes, seeing Liam sad again made him upset because of how much he reminded Isaac of himself.

"Liam we aren't punishing you, you did wonderful today with our friends over." Isaac came over next to Scott and they nodded at each other on what was to be done.

"We need to talk about the rules" Scott spoke up.

_'Rules? Ok I know what rules are, I can follow them'_ Liam thought. Finally he was going to serve his purpose since he was bought.

"Rule one. There is no need to call us master or sir to either of us. Unless out in public, or if you spend a day with our friends you call them sir or miss." Liam nodded finally happy to be given boundaries again, it was weird enough not having any for the past 2 days.

"Rule two, you can eat freely and go to the bathroom, shower or anything along those lines whenever you need to. We will not punish you for normal bowel movements." Scott added seeing Liam script the rules into his head.

"Rule three, when we are at work we will give you some chores that we would like done before we come home which is around 3 for me, and 4:30 for Isaac, but if you finish the chores you are free to do whatever you would like around the house." Scott continued but Isaac added.

"Four, no kneeling or acting submissive. You aren't used to the way we live around here and we want you accustomed to living our life before we get to that please call us by our names." Isaac said looking at Liam seeing something behind his eyes but not knowing what.

"Understand?" Liam thought through the main rules and complied.

"Y-yes Isaac" he nodded when Scott smiled seeing the understanding went smoothly.

"As far as punishments. It will be spanking, use of toys, or possibly if severe enough the stick." And Isaac brought out the stick from their bedroom. It was small and slender bendable but not breakable. It wouldn't cut the skin but it would leave a good red welt to a normal human.

"Yes Scott. I-I won't disobey your rules." He solely still looked at the floor. But looked up at the two wolves briefly and saw the kindess and gentleness on their faces.

"Good, now that the rules have been established. What would you like to do tonight?" he asked looking at their young wolf. Who looked bemused about the situation?

"C-can I take a bath?" he asked the two and Scott smiled and Isaac inside was smiling too.

"Of course you can Liam" Isaac guided him to the bathroom got out a towel but once Isaac was in the bathroom Liam stopped at the door and Scott was behind him.

"Whats wrong Liam?" Scott asked seeing and wondering why he would just stop straight at the door.

"I-I want to take a bath… with both of you… if I can… Scott…" Liam answered softly. Isaac grabbed his hand guiding him into the bathroom filling the tub with water and soap. He smiled looking at the slave happy he wanted to get clean with them.

"Of course you can." He nearly fell in the bathroom getting everything ready for three of them to take a shower. Isaac stripped along with Liam, and Scott wearing nothing once the water was full and warm. Liam entered the water first, the warmth engulfing him to instantly relax and he sat in the middle of the large triangular tub. Isaac entered second following by Scott, Isaac was behind Liam and Scott was in front of Liam. Isaac gently touched Liam's waist guiding him to lean against Isaac. He rubbed his chest with soap and warm water. The contact getting to Liam already, he wasn't used to being touched much in the orphanage. But Isaac and Scott saw this opportunity and took it without question.

"Liam" Isaac asked still rubbing his chest as Scott crawled closer.

"Yes Isaac?" he asked feeling constricted because of the touching by one of his owners. Scott now next to Liam and Isaac not touching but at the leg because of the space in the tub.

"Let us pleasure you," he stated in a seductive voice. They wanted the boy comfortable and this was the only way they could gain his trust, knowing he had no such compassion where he came from they wanted to give him a treat. And it was an agreement they settled on the previous night when Liam fell asleep in the bed.

"B-but that's my-" he was cut off by Scott.

"We know it's technically your job Liam, but you deserve it just as much as the next slave and we want to give that to you." Scott looked into Liam's eyes and saw the passion and arousal in the boy's eyes now. Just what they wanted.

"Y-yes please sir" he begged. And without hesitation, Isaacs's hands trailed down his chest to his plump member. His hands grazing but rubbing the thighs and touching the balls too. It sent pleasure up throughout Liam's body and Scott leaned in to gently kiss him on the lips trailing kisses down his neck to the chest.

"Do you like that Liam?" Isaac asked. It sounded almost dark, but Liam could barely comprehend what it was sounding like to him.

"P-please" he whined. He couldn't contain the sensations. He was trying so hard to contain his moans but it seemed to be something Liam's masters enjoyed.

"Please what Liam." Scott asked close to his ear.

"I-I need" he whined even more. They knew exactly what he wanted upon looking at each other Isaac stopped touching and so did Scott. It sent shivers down though Liam's body, he needed the touching again. Isaac whispered into Liam's ear again.

"Need what? Liam. Do you want Scott to hand you? Is that what you want?" and Liam nodded so hard he was in tears from loss of contact and he couldn't do anything because when they stopped touching Isaac held his hands so he couldn't move hardly. But Scott suddenly grasped Liam's hardened member. Stroked and stroked, Liam's body was thrusting into the strokes. Isaac had let go of his hands while he kissed Liam's neck and was stroking his thighs again. Scott took a chance and was kissing half biting Liam's right nipple. Now hard and sore all senses were lost for Liam lost in the moment of the touching everywhere. Both of the wolves knew he was at his limit and leaned one at each ear. Silently together they say.

"Come" and Liam's back arches off of Isaac's stomach, but Isaac strokes and rubs his hips. And Scott is smiling so brightly and the two before him. His partner along with him finally found the one and he is with pure bliss and happiness. Once falling into the water again splashing all over the floor, Isaac hands Liam to Scott.

"You did so well Liam" he cooed at the little wolf that was panting and smiling from the praise. As Scott was kissing is face and Isaac was rubbing Liam's leg and foot.

" T-thank you masters" he said one he caught breath again. They were right with him from the start, and couldn't wait to give Liam his surprise.

"We love you Liam. They said in unison. Liam looked at Scott and then to Isaac, trusting his gut after what happened just now in the tub he really did think he could be ok with this home.

"I love you too masters". The sound of masters rang the inside of both inner wolves wanting to be released. But that time isn't here but could be if they could push him along further then he would be the perfection they needed.


	5. Chapter 5 - Meeting the Pack

Small side note before you start reading the story, i'm sorry it's been so long since i last posted. on top of writers block school has been crazy and literally i will be on break soon! i will hopefully start picking up the pace and writing more chapters once i'm on break and really get this story going!

now enough of me talking. on with the story!

Chapter 5 - Meet the Pack

Isaac lingered in the relishing moment of his blissful partner and even more blissful state slave. Liam relaxing into his master's arms and how nice they both were to him he was confused somewhere in the back of his head seeing that he should be terrified of the two that owned him but somehow, maybe this wouldn't be a bad place after all. Scott started to tell that the water was getting cold for they had been in the water for about an hour now, and he ushered everyone out so they could clean up the mess that happened on the now soaking bathroom floor, and to get Isaac and Liam in the preparation in getting ready for the giant pack dinner tonight. Scott was a little apprehensive of Liam going seeing as though he isn't used to so many people, even if he did somewhat open up Derek and Stiles slaves Erica and Boyd. Both the alpha and beta hoped this dinner would go smoothly. Once cleaned off and dry and all of the spare towels were on the floor soaking up water from the mess Scott and Isaac were perfectly fine with since the result was exactly what they wanted, Scott and Isaac soon leaving the bathroom all were getting ready to go to the dinner as Isaac grabbed Liam's hand as Scott shuffling through their closet and were choosing his clothes. Isaac took Liam to his bedroom as of right now until they made a personal space for the young omega and stopped at the door.

"Liam, go get dressed. We have some spare clothes for you until we go shopping tomorrow. They should fit you, they were mine when I was in high school." Scott sneaked behind Isaac at Liam's bedroom as he put his chin on Isaac's shoulder as the two held hands one leading the other to their bedroom to finish dressing. Liam slowly made his way to the closet opening the worn door handle to see the closet filled with both his masters previous clothes in the closet which conveniently is where a lot of Scott's old things were stored from high school. Looking inside seeing the old t-shirts he took a basic black one but a bigger sweater with stripes with a scarf sitting on the same hanger. With a pair of jeans to finish the selection he grabbed the scarf and knocked over two weird sticks that fell to the floor. It scared Liam as he fell to the floor trying to reach them to not take damage, but they were both quite worn out with paint missing and small dents in the light metal; they seemed harmless. Kneeling down he saw the sticks had some weird pattern thing that looked like a way to hold something but it had to be small seeing that the holder was tiny, he would probably ask them about the weird sticks seeing he was curious as to what made them have two and obviously of two different size poles. Not wanting to waist time Liam repositioned the sticks in the closet closing the door and went to his master's bedroom quickly and quietly. Once going back into his masters bedroom Liam saw Isaac in what he thought were stunning jeans that were slim fit but boot cut of a dark wash color he had on dark brown shoes, and a short sleeve navy blue shirt. Then looking to Scott from behind who was wearing a dark wash pair of jeans also with a nearly all black button up long sleeve unbuttoned revealing a dark grey wife beater tank underneath. Scott turned around and Isaac was thoroughly looking at Liam before Scott noticed he was in the room looking at his gorgeous little slave walking into the room-wearing majority of Scott's clothes except the sweater and scarf which peaked interest in Isaac.

"I haven't seen that in ages." Scott comes over and feels the soft material of the sweater with its pattern of stripes and the navy blue scarf his fingers rubbing the soft fabric. As he admired how charming Liam looked in normal clothes and not rags like he was wearing at the market.

"I thought we threw those out" Isaac glared at Scott who sheepishly looked back at Isaac as he smiled looking at his mate.

"now why would I throw away my favorite of your old clothes." He asked cocky but still in an easy laidback way when Isaac walked to the dresser and took out the solid box that had an engraved double ring on the top. He knew they had to leave soon and there was no way for Liam to walk outside without getting in trouble without a collar and it had to be done now since they avoided collaring him for the sake of giving him some time to adjust. Once coming back to Scott and Liam he stood very close to Liam as he opened the box and a solid black leather collar about 1½ inches thick with silver stitching a D-Ring on the middle was taken out. In awe Scott takes out of his pocket a sterling silver tag with two dark metal circles at the edges of the circular tag with engraving.

Liam

Property of Scott and Isaac

Liam was shaking, to the point that Isaac could feel it.

"Liam, you know what this is don't you?" Isaac looks over to Liam who nods.

"Yes, its my collar" he looks at the collar and tag. Seeing how pretty it is and how expensive it probably was. Scott finally sees it for once having it kept a surprise to Isaacs's accord because he wanted to leave surprises for his alpha. And after being together for so long Scott loved the small surprises Isaac did for him every now and then. The collar no exception to this.

"Isaac, its beautiful… May we Liam?" Scott beams after seeing the beautiful item in Isaacs's hands. He looks to Liam waiting for permission when Liam nods slowly as he quickly closed his eyes and clenched his hands. Soon a soothing Scott whispered into Liam's ear. "Don't be afraid Liam." Scott kissed his omega's neck and soon four hands are around Liam's neck his breath hitching for some reason a finger is in between his skin and the collar and a single click is heard once the collar is positioned on his neck. Isaac leaned to Liam that time whispering in his other ear.

"You did so well Liam. This collar-"

"It is the physical sign we love you." Scott finished as Scott held Liam's waist as Isaac kissed and even nipped at Liam's neck. His golden eyes shined when he opened them from the stimulation that was happening. The two wolfs stopped knowing they had to go to the dinner when Isaac said.

"Perfect, just like you" he smiles kissing Liam on the lips sweetly. "time to go, we don't want to be late to stiles dad's home." He disconnects between the two others and continues by picking up his jacket and keys and waits by the door. Liam and Scott follow quietly Liam confused somehow also confused as to why this collar didn't hurt seeing his last collar had spikes on the inside that cut into his skin if he tried to break the chain that connected to the collar in the market. But still grateful that he wasn't making a stupid mistake at all he hoped there wouldn't be a collar punishment. Soon everyone getting into the car that Isaac drove, Liam sat in the back quietly as Scott and Isaac were in the front seats talking quietly as they were driving to dinner. After the long 30-minute car ride they made it to the home as they arrived being the second to last there. The last being Lydia and Jackson seeing they lived farther away.

"Scott!" Stiles smiled big as he hugged his friend from earlier that day and ushered everyone inside the house. Liam instantly smelled the food in the kitchen, his mouth was watering when he smelled the potatoes but he could have been drooling when he smelled the chicken in the oven. Isaac saw Derek, Stiles slaves were there in the living room playing some cards while Kira was in the kitchen waiting for Lydia to arrive and give her an order, and Isaac gently pushed him in that direction of the two slaves in the living room.

"You will be with them for dinner Liam, Erica will explain how dinner works with the pack around, I have to go talk with Allison and Derek but I know you can do it" Isaac smiled as he put a kiss to the side of Liam's head. Erica looked over to the ones coming through the door smiling when Liam took small steps closer to where they were sitting.

"Liam! Good to see you again!" she smiled as he nearly fell over when she hugged him but regained balance. He honestly tried to smile but was still surprised about all of the new surroundings, Liam was still confused by this all and not quite sure as to why they were even in the living room even; usually slaves were in the basement as the master was in the kitchen eating dinner. A past experience that Liam learned about since his last owner, which was an alpha trainer, that took him to train for over a year before he was even eligible for markets. Liam looked at the masters then looked to Erica.

"Sorry for asking… but… why are we still upstairs? Aren't we supposed to eat and be in the basement?" he asked confused seeing another slave in the kitchen helping who Liam assumed was Master Stiles father's slave that was talked about earlier today. Another slave was around the kitchen but kneeling on the floor next to the table while his master was sitting at the table. She seemed familiar but unsure where, seeing the confusion Erica looked at Liam and pointed to kira.

"That is kira. She is miss Lydia's slave. She's here early because Lydia had to pick up her husband from the airport because of a trip he did for business." She saw him connect the dots but was looking at the man next to the sheriff.

"Who is that?" he pointed to the other man in the police uniform but saw he had a collar on himself and a matching bracelet.

"That is Parrish, Master stiles father needed more help around the home and another worker around the police station and Parrish was a trained veteran as well as a form of gift from stiles." Liam nodded his head hoping he would remember people's names by the end of tonight seeing that some of them were the actual part of the pack.

"Is there anyone else coming?" he looked at the full kitchen full of smiling and laughing people.

"Only Allison." She said looking at the door knowing she would probably get here really soon anyways.

"Does she have a slave?" Liam asked. But Erica went silent.

"No. She never has. She just didn't want the burden." Erica continued but didn't want Liam to know why the woman didn't have a slave. Soon three people barged in and were taking their shoes off at the door where a cluster of shoes were already; Stiles greeting them all and ushered them to the kitchen as the chicken was taken out of the oven and placed on the counter everyone started to grab plates while the rest of the food was at the counter within minutes from different foods coming out of the fridge. Plates were brought over by the Parrish slave that Erica mentioned, as he finished at the main table he came over with a separate stack of plates and silverware and 5 cups at the counter Parrish gave a plate to all the slaves along with silverware.

"Once they all get their food we can go dish up for ourselves." He smiled to everyone and sat on the floor waiting for instruction by his or her masters. Once they were all served and sitting at the table the Sherriff said to the rest of the pack.

"Everyone else, you can come eat now." He said from his chair as they all single filed to the kitchen to grab food. Liam still confused about this new way of eating he just sat on the floor not moving Erica stopping once she realized that Liam wouldn't go get food she kneeled down to him.

"Liam we can go get food now." she tried to grab his hand to follow but he wouldn't move still. But Isaac looked to see the scared slave and with a demanding look he spoke.

"Liam, I order you to go dish up food and to eat with the rest of the slaves in the living room please," Isaac said in a calm voice. Liam heard a command and would follow it no matter what and quickly walked over to the counter as he started to dish up food for himself quite fast then grabbing a glass of milk he went back to the living room and sat close to Erica when she arrived back to the same spot as before. She quickly cleaned up the deck of cards she was playing with and started eating but Liam just stared at his food when Scott said.

"Liam, its ok. Eat as much as you'd like and yes you can eat this food." Scott smiled hoping Liam would be able to calm down. Liam took his fork and slowly took bites out of his food and drank the milk loving the taste he soon couldn't stop eating. While a strong discussion was happening between all the wolves at the table hoping their slaves wouldn't overhear what they were talking about.

"Isaac, Scott." The Sheriff asked looking to the two boys as he took a sip of his milk.

"Yes Mr. stilinski?" Scott asked as he took a huge bite of chicken.

"How is your slave doing? It's been how many days?" he looked to the two of them still hoping he could avert eating a salad tonight if he could get stiles off his back.

"We just got him two days ago." Isaac said in Scott's place after he was seeing Scott take a large bite from the chicken on his plate.

"How is he working out?" asked Lydia intrigued by the slave after seeing him still asleep in their car last time.

"He is perfectly fine. Very timid and afraid but not at all a trouble maker like the buyer said he was." Scott looked to Liam still confused as to why someone would accuse Liam of having temper or anything after being at home with him or her for the past two days.

"I've looked at his files and it says that too, so I'm curious as to what it is that makes it say that he is that dangerous." Said Derek all serious and way into the conversation.

"Well he is a feisty looking one that's for sure." Stiles brings in after observing all the different kinds of wolves with his job he was happy and was truly fascinated when he met Liam and when Isaac and Scott bought him.

"Just remember the full moon is coming up. I hope he can handle that." Allison said while taking a bite of salad not looking up at the pack.

"We still need to get him ready for that…" Scott looked. Frustrated remembering they hadn't even gone shopping for that stuff yet.

"Just bring him over the night before… he can change there. But if he proves to be dangerous or a risk-"

"If he is that dangerous then I will take measures into my own hands." she said serious slamming her fork down on the table when she looked up to the pack and saw the shocked expression of the entire pack when she said this.

"You wont give him even a second chance?" Isaac asked looking at her confused and mad knowing how truly terrible she had become in the past few years.

"I will not put beacon hills in danger with a rogue new slave wolf." She said again annoyed and persistent that even Lydia was shocked when she heard her best friend say this.

"Bring him to our place… if things get out of hand on that night… then-" Derek started.

"There's another way," Stiles said fast. All the pack looking at him when he finally said something.

"What do you mean?" Scott looked to stiles shocked hearing another option in this debate. At this point with this situation Scott was willing to try anything to get it to work. He refused to let his past lover Allison kill his only slave, the one he and Isaac treasure so much.

"There's another option if he gets out of hand on the next full moon." He says exited now knowing this research was for good use after all and was so happy with where he worked.

"What is it?" Derek looks to his mate. But the thoughts connected when Derek remembered where stiles worked.

"If he cannot be controlled by just you two alone… he can be trained… by a nursing type beta… They have ones that are bought for purposes to train and be companions to single slaves in homes; Liam could have a companion as well as someone that can train him. They tend to just teach the slave, but have been known to form bonds with the ones they are teaching. " Stiles smiles and Isaac said.

"Look stiles… we just bought Liam-"

"And if Allison catches Liam out of line… then there wont be a Liam anymore…" he said serious as Scott looked to a concerned Liam as he overheard the conversation the pack was talking about he put the plate on the floor in fear of dropping it from his lap.

"We will decide what's best after the first moon." Scott said in agreeance to Isaac on this call and reassured Liam with a nod as they all continued to eat dinner quietly as seeing the conversation may have gone to far. Finally finishing at 8. Scott grabbed Liam and he was brought to the kitchen to meet the other pack members.

"Liam. This is Lydia, and Jackson." Scott introduced him as Lydia smiled and shook his hand as Jackson nodded while behind his girlfriend. Soon going to the sheriff" This is the sheriff, also stiles dad." He shook the sheriffs hand and was pointed to Parrish.

"This is Parrish. My assistant and slave for personal house help and next in line deputy at my work." Liam waived to Parrish. But not looking forward to now meeting Allison the woman that now seems like does not like Liam. But Isaac insisted they meet as he pushed him forward his breath hitched again and his hands trembling.

'She could kill me' he thought as he got closer and closer to her.

"This is Allison." Isaac gestures to Allison who looked at the boy with her arms crossed and suddenly was surprised to see that Liam was suddenly kneeling and bowing shivering on the floor refusing to look up at anyone.

"I-I promise I wont get out of line on the full moon miss!" he was begging and having a panic attack from the sudden realization after standing in front of her that she could kill him on the first moon if he didn't know how to control it. For some reasons he was trusting his masters enough that he didn't even want to come here again if it meant being around her considering that a rogue wolf is killed by hunters like her how she was talking all during dinner. But Scott went to the floor trying to get Liam to stop bowing when he heard the cracking of his knees when he hit the wood floors.

"Liam… Liam looks at me!" Scott said looking at him knowing it wasn't working Scott was seeing Liam was going to pass out in the next few minutes. Scott's eyes turned a bright red when he commanded at Liam. "Liam" he growled lightly but Liam's eyes responded, as did his wolf as he looked at his alpha instantly calmed down. As Scott's eyes instantly went back to their original color. "You don't have to be afraid of her. She wont kill you because me and Isaac will be watching over you during your full moon." Scott said in a demanding tone. And somehow Liam could only believe what his masters had to say. For Liam that was going to be having a very different full moon since he was going to be with his masters instead of trainers. And that full moon was happening in a week. Isaac looked concerned at the wolf slave and thought that now was a good time to go home. It was after all 9; and Liam was over stimulated to meet everyone so soon and he knew this when they were there. He just wanted for him to become calm and leaving was the best option at this point.

"I'm sorry everyone but we are going to head out. Its been a long night and we need to go shopping for Liam tomorrow." Isaac looked to Liam as he became coherent enough only as they were getting ready to leave along with food shoved at them by Lydia who refused to send them home with nothing. That once out the door and in the car Liam's eyes were drooping and falling asleep in the backseat with Scott looking at his slave with Isaac. They didn't quite know what the full moon would bring to them but they were ready to face anything that would happen.

In the house of the Stilinski

"Lydia. Derek would you both keep an eye on him for me? I really don't know what to think of this slave they bought." She looked out the window as the car drove off hearing everything that Allison was saying almost with a moment of pure hatred towards her best friend for the past few years.

"Allison, Scott and Isaac are more than capable of handling a slave like Liam yes has anger issues supposedly but that is going to be a great asset for him if he can control it. But yes until it's under control I will watch over him…" Derek said annoyed and demanding to Allison. He already disliked how rude she was to Erica and Boyd. Stiles and Derek rescued the two wolves when they were getting beaten by their parents and both in the same market when they bought each of the two together both turned by a rogue alpha a long while ago. He left the kitchen to talk to his slaves as stiles and Lydia were talking about the next full moon.

"Do you think they will be ok? I mean… they aren't even considering getting a trained slave to help Liam-" stiles was harshly cut off by Lydia.

"Stiles. They will be fine. I know that if Liam cannot be controlled on the first shift then yes they will crack down on a trained slave. And I honestly think that it will teach them a lesson and get Liam to be less afraid. Did you see how scared he was of Allison?" she looked at Allison who was cleaning dishes.

"Yes, I saw that. I really hope they both know what they are in for with this slave." Stiles looked at the spot where all three of them were a few minutes ago but soon looked back at the containers that were getting filled with the now leftovers from dinner.

Back at the McCall Lahey Loft.

Liam was fast asleep and was carried in by Scott who felt the trembling of Liam pressed against him. Obviously concerned but with him in sleep he could only hope it would pass and Isaac whispered looking at Scott as they entered the place.

"Lets bring him to our room? He can maybe relax some if we are there. He seems to calm down when we are around him." Isaac longed looking at his mate and their slave.

"Good idea." Scott ushers into the room and lays Liam on the bed and quickly changes his pants and shirt to a new pair of pajamas. Scott and Isaac soon are out of their clothes and into the covers lying down with Liam. Isaac gently strokes Liam's side as Scott holds Liam close to his body. Scott and Isaac look at each other as the wolf is cuddled between the two.

"Do you think there right?" Isaac truly asks Scott. He was already unsure of what do after the realization hit him at dinner.

"Well… if he can't be controlled… we will have to." Scott held his mate's hand and gently kissed it.

"But what if it doesn't work… I don't want to loose him." Isaac looked down at the sleeping wolf that looked so peaceful and not afraid for once in his life and hated it was while he was in his dreams. But Scott held Isaac's hand gingerly and Isaac looked up at Scott for the first genuinely concerned for the future of the pack, and Liam.

"We wont Isaac…. Allison will never take him away from us… he is ours, and we would never give him up for anything. Like we always promised… guide and protect who we love." Scott smiled when a small smirk escaped Isaac's lips. He leaned closer and kissed his mate deeply slowly entering his tongue into Isaac's mouth Isaac trying to not have the instinct to push Liam off the bed so he could get closer to his mate. But he didn't want to cause worry or hurt for Liam, ever since he was bought Liam had his hand around Isaac and he didn't want to lose him. Neither did Scott as they intertwined their hands as they both kissed Liam and started drifting off to sleep.

thanks again for being so patient and not losing hope in me for not finishing this story.

Reviews are appreciated in what you think would look good for the next chapter or even your thoughts on how its turned out so far! all are welcome!


End file.
